Un verano con papá
by velentinewiggin
Summary: Después de que hijo llegara a casa improvisto, Tony no tuvo mas opción que dejarle pasar el verano allí... ahora ambos tienen un plan, que puede beneficiarles a ambos ¿Funcionara?
1. Chapter 1

— ¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia, Mark! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—No hice nada —respondió Mark, con otra sonrisa maligna—. Sólo vine a pasar el verano contigo... Ha sido culpa suya: se comprometió y se va a casar. Yo no le dije que lo hiciera.

— ¡Entonces viniste a propósito! —Vociferó Tony—. Sabías que el verano es sagrado para mi tengo planes...

— ¿Qué, intentaras conquistar a Pepper por milésima vez? —preguntó Mark, con mucho interés.

— No es tu asunto en lo que yo gasto mí tiempo de verano.

Mark irrumpió de nuevo en una sonora carcajada.

— ¡No tiene gracia! —Gritó Tony—. ¡Si tu madre se va a casar debes estar allá! Me paso la mitad de la vida luchando contra los malos y ahora que tengo tiempo para reconquistar a Pepper, el idiota de mi hijo aparece a pasar el verano conmigo...

— ¡No soy un Idiota! —respondió Mark, indignado. —No. Yo vine porque quería pasar tiempo contigo—explicó Mark—. ¿O no puedo pasar tiempo contigo, papá?

—Sí, si puedes. Pero no este verano —contestó Tony seriamente.

— ¡Ésa es la cuestión, quiero que sea este! —Repuso enfadado Mark—. Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Pepper.

— ¿Cuando me digas qué? —preguntó una voz tras ellos.

Pepper acababa de entrar en el taller. Con esas faldas que mostraban sus piernas, piernas que a Tony le encantaban, ella para Mark tenía una cara generalmente muy amable, aunque en aquellos momentos la sospecha le hacía entornar los ojos.

— ¡Ah, hola, Mark! —Dijo sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí. —. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Mark dudó. Tony se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar tan enfadado con él, no había tenido verdadera intención de contarle a Pepper lo ocurrido.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme, Mark? —repitió Pepper en un tono de voz que daba miedo.

—Nada, Pepper .papá sólo... He tenido unas palabras con el...

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —Preguntó Pepper —. Si tiene que ver con lo de «No va a pasar el verano aquí»...

Tony solo agacho su cabeza avergonzado.

—No sé en qué cabeza se te pasa discutir con tu hijo —dijo Pepper posando unas carpetas en el escritorio —. Llevamos años así, una cosa detrás de otra, y no hay manera de que entiendas… debes pasar tiempo con él. — señalando a Mark

Dejaron solo a Tony y salieron a comprar helado.

A las siete de la tarde, los dos vasos en la mesa crujían bajo el sonar de las cucharas, y Pepper junto a Mark, comían esos grandes helados de chocolate, de color café intenso. Para alguien que había discutido con su padre, aquello era un paraíso, y al principio Mark escuchó más de lo que habló mientras se comía su helado.

—Lo siento, Mark —se disculpó Pepper con una risita—. ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Muy mal —respondió Mark malhumorado, y volvió a seguir comiendo de su helado. Mirándole disimuladamente, Pepper decidió preguntar un poco más.

—Desde luego, Tony pregunto… sobre la escuela ¿verdad? —Repuso Pepper, pero solo vio a Mark negando con su cabeza —, pero no entiendo cómo pudo olvidar preguntarte sobre la escuela. ¡Cuando lo comparo con tu abuelo...! Desde luego, no lo hago frente a él. ¿Sabes puedo hacer que él se interese más en ti? Que se olvide un rato de las rubias...

—le he dicho, sobre que me golpean, me golpean en la escuela —dijo Mark, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dice que a él le golpearon en la escuela un montón de veces. Aunque, si fuera yo mi padre, me preocuparía...

—Por supuesto, tu padre es un caso perdido —siguió Pepper—.Se la ha estado pasando de mujer en mujer durante años: da más problemas de los que resuelve. Pero, aun así, es buena persona. Él es más de lo que demuestra al público o a ti... Ya sabes que él nunca pensó en un hijo, y mira ahora estas tú en su vida. Pero deben conocerse ambos. En fin —Pepper lanzó un impresionante suspiro. —, tenemos ya bastantes problemas en el la compañía como para que el empiece con sus niñerías. Como sabes, hemos de organizar otra Stark expo.

Mark puso cara de resignación.

—He estado intentando que eso pase pero no quiere. Seguramente lo único que le interesa eres tú.

Pepper se sonrojo.

—... es cierto... Pero ¿Cuándo serás la novia de papá?

—Mark, esas cosas no se insinúan —explicó Pepper con paciencia.

—Yo no insinué nada, cariño —dijo Mark, acariciando su cabello —.si no lo niegas, en alguna parte tiene algo cierto...

Ambos terminaron su charla y el helado, al llegar a la mansión Pepper se despidió del niño con un beso en su frente, ella le quería mucho. Tal vez como un hijo, tony estaba sentado en su sofá enojado… por poco y supuraba fuego por sus poros

—Antes de que me regañes —pronosticó Mark al ver el rostro de su padre—. Te puedo ayudar a conquistar a Potts, después de todo la conozco mejor que tú.

Tony le miro desconcertado.

—Ya, pero tiene un costo… el verano, quiero que de verdad podamos conocernos —repuso Mark.

—Pero si no funciona, prométeme que no volverás mas nunca a mi vida —sentenció Tony—. Sabes que no te quiero mucho, niñito.

—Está bien —suspiro fuerte—. Ojalá algún día te des cuenta… que aun con todo lo que me dices, yo si te quiero. — marchándose a su habitación

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Funcionara el plan? ¿Mark lograra que su padre le quiera? ¿Tony se dará cuenta de lo que hace?


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡mirándome con esos ojos, ojos repugnantes! Sí, claro... por supuesto... —giro lentamente su cabeza para ver a su padre, el cual estaba parado en la puerta—. Recorriéndome con la mirada —algo obstinado. —. Noticias de última hora… idiota, me parezco a ti, o se te olvido… la prueba de ADN que pediste que me hicieran

Tiene una gran confianza, está seguro de todo lo que dice pensó tony

— ¿Dónde está? Pepper, ¿Dónde está?—dijo de repente —. Ha ya recordé. Ustedes terminaron, luego volvieron…pero ella se enteró que te revolcaste con May.

Tony solo hirvió en cólera, pero prefirió no hacer nada… este niño le ponía los pelos de punta, cada vez que hablaba. Cada vez que decía algo, daba justo en el blanco. Este le invito a comer un waffle de desayuno, realmente no sabía que darle de desayunar a su hijo. De suerte sabía que podía comer él.

— ¡Increíble! —Dijo plácidamente Mark cubriéndose los ojos—, están brillante. Había visto avisos de esta pastelería, pero nunca creí que se vieran mejor que en las fotos.

—Eres raro —repuso Tony. — No deberías comer tanto, tantos dulces en realidad

— Ya lo sé, pero soportarte como padre requiere mucha energía. Además necesito azúcar para reponerme de la riña de ayer.

—Pero esa no es razón para comer tanta azúcar — le regaño

— no me regañes… oh olvidare el trato

— vale está bien.

Era bueno manipulando a su padre, pero realmente no le gustaba hacerlo. Era algo que había demostrado desde muy chico una audacia para las palabras mayor a su progenitor, lo cual hacia que ambos terminaran en discusiones.

Caminaban por el parque sin nada que decir realmente, Tony no sabía cuándo su hijo empezara a maquinar su diabólico plan según él. Pero no debía ganárselo de enemigo, no sabiendo lo bueno que era… estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos. Que cuando noto fue a su hijo tratando de atrapar a un gato.

—Estas lleno de tierra — dijo sacudiéndole su cabeza…— ¿te gustan los gatos? — pregunto.

—Yo tengo uno, es casi igual a este — dijo acariciando al gato — ¿Por qué renunciaste hace meses a ser Iron Man?

— ¿me conoces? Más de lo que dices ¿verdad? Enano

—el gran Tony Stark, un prodigio al igual que su padre. El gran Iron Man, el vengador de la armadura, dueño de la mayor fuente de energía mundial

—Sabes bastante…— susurro

—no hay nadie de esta generación que no sepa quién eres, en cambio yo… yo siempre he pasado desapercibido, cuando digo que soy tu hijo nadie me cree. Solo porque no me ven contigo jamás. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—la verdad era dañino, no me importaba el daño que me hacía a mí mismo. Pero las personas que amo salían heridas.

—yo nunca fui herido, así que creo que no estoy en esa lista…

—si tienes razón nunca has estado allí, realmente aborrezco… pero no tengo más opción que soportarte

—al menos eres un padre sincero… creo que el único sentimiento muto entre nosotros. No es otro que el odio, sabes este será mi último verano contigo, en dos meses me mudare… no te enviare cartas, ni te llamare. Por eso vine, no quiero irme sin saber que conocí a Tony Stark, no ha el héroe que todos admiran, si no al maldito idiota que odia.

Tony solo le miro atónito, eran palabras serias para un niño. Pero sabía que eran sinceras.

—sabes eres patético — vocifero Mark — esa armadura te ayuda a proteger a tus amigos, a tu chica. Si no sabes que es el sacrificio de verdad. Si no sabes porque lo haces, eso quiere decir que jamás fuiste un héroe, aprende a que si caes debes levantarte. Idiota — reprocho — lo he decidido, mañana saldremos con Pepper, pero con una condición. Que vuelvas a ser iron man, que nunca descuides el mundo… es posible que tengas un hijo con Pepper que si quieras, y si no puedes protegerle entonces no vale el esfuerzo de tenerlo

—Qué te pasa niño idiota — recalco tony

—lo he decidido tengo dos metas este verano… uno, conocer al maldito de mi padre. La dos, hacer que iron man regrese… — señalando a Tony — ya lo he dicho.

Ahora saben algunas cosas del otro, pero aún no se conocen…aún quedan dos meses de verano para las metas del niño y ayudar a su padre, ¿se cumplirán? ¿Fallara? ¿Iron Man, regresara?


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿quieres que tu padre, vuelva a ser Iron Man? — pregunto Pepper desconcertada

— Exacto — dijo, alzando sus pulgares. — además el mundo necesita quien lo proteja — concentrado en su libro

—Mmmm…— rodo sus ojos — no puedo esperar a ver si lo logras.

Mark ya había empezado a maquinar su plan para que su padre volviera a ser Iron Man, realmente no tenía intención de hacer que su padre volviera con Pepper. El creía que eso se daría solo, prácticamente no podían disimular que querían estar juntos de nuevo.

— ¡maldita sea, espera! ¡Te dije que teníamos un trato! ¡Ahora usa el traje! — Dijo, lanzando un zapato a su padre quien corría hacia el taller, para protegerse.

— ¡cielos! — grito tony al ver su taller lleno de posters de Iron man, el resto de la semana fue así, su fondo de pantalla… su tono de celular, sus cosas, todo, todo decía Vuelve a usar el traje era realmente agobiante, era increíble que su hijo de 14 años lo tuviera al límite en tan solo cinco días ese niño como él le decía, le había hecho agotar la paciencia… si él era así de fastidioso de joven, ahora entendía a su padre.

—Como sea, estas decidido — miro de reojo a Mark — a que tu padre sea de nuevo Iron man, por cierto ¿Por qué vas al hospital?

—Mamá está de guardia hoy — mirando la lluvia por la ventana del Bus — gracias por acompañarme, podía venir solo.

—aun es increíble que no regreses en las noches a quedarte con tu madre, viven a treinta minutos de la mansión y aun así decides quedarte en casa de tu padre.

— ¿está bien? ¿Lo que hago está bien? — Pasando las hojas de la revista — lo obligo a hacer cosas que no quiere

—claro que sí, si no presionas a tu padre, jamás hará las cosas.

—Pepper ¿aun te gusta?

—no de esa forma, ya no. Ahora lo veo como un fastidioso hermano menor que cuidar. El cual tiene una copia de él escondida.

—Auch… dolió — dijo riendo

—siendo franca me da igual si tu padre vuelve o no ser Iron Man, solo que es doloroso verlo dejar todo por lo que trabajo… realmente quiero que sea de nuevo Iron Man porque sé que algo cambiara.

—ok. Esta es mí parada… nos vemos después.

Se hicieron las once de la noche, era tarde así que Mark pago un taxi hasta la mansión, ya que tony le dijo que no iría a buscarle que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande y tenía el dinero para pagar un taxi…

Al llegar al taller vio a su padre observando al Mark no sabía ni que numero era, pero le daba gracia llamarse igual que las armaduras…

—Yo… yo no puedo volver a ser un héroe — vocifero

— ¿Y eso, que? Claro que puede, pero no quieres…no quiero que lastimen a mis amigos, eso es un excusa… solo está huyendo, como has huido de mi toda la vida

—Yo… — dijo, agachando la cabeza — Estoy asustado.

—Yo estoy aquí…—dijo Mark muy seguro — ahora voltea para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

Tony volteo expectativo a escuchar a su hijo.

—sé que no quieres que lastimen a tus amigos, sé que tienes miedo. Se todo eso, pero estarás bien…Como dijiste "tengo miedo" yo también lo tengo. Pero eso nunca te ha importado. Pero vuelve a ser un héroe, y cuando el momento llegue, yo también seré uno y espero estar a tu lado protegiendo a las personas. — Trago saliva — Yo quiero ser un héroe, y tú ya eres uno. Así que por favor, dame tu apoyo… por favor apóyame — dijo llorando —porque quiero ser como tu… algún día quiero portar esa armadura, algún día quiero que de verdad estés orgulloso de mi.

— tony estaba por llorar de ver a su hijo frustrado, un sentimiento de empatía con su hijo. Era imposible él era el hijo que Anthony jamás quiso — está bien… lo hare — se escuchó salir esa palabras de Tony, palabras que el jamás pensó decir, por primera vez de verdad quería ayudar a su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

—Aun no le cuentas a tu padre — dijo Sara regañando a Mark

—no creo que daba hacerlo, él no debe entrarse que pase esto dos días en el hospital…además solo fue un estúpido desmayo

—hay muchas cosas que debes decirle, él no sabe lo de tu madre… cuando piensas decirle que ella murió hace tres meses. Deberías vivir con el

—pero mamá te dejo encargada a ti, además como sabes soy su persona menos favorita.

— ¿sobre lo otro?

— no creo que aun sea el momento, aún queda un mes y medio… tengo tiempo aun

—tiempo, ese tiempo es muy corto

—es posible, pero, sé que me alcanzara…así que voy a la mansión vengo el fin de semana vale

— vale, por cierto eres igual de obstinado a tu madre

—bueno tu también lo eres… por algo son gemelas — dijo sonriendo

* * *

...

...

...

Tony vio las maletas de Mark en el suelo de la sala, así que supuso que estaría en el taller…así que bajo hasta allá.

—no creo que usar esa parte del traje sea indicado…

—solo es el brazo, quiero aprender a usar el rayo repulsor — dijo radiante — ¿has usado el traje?

—No…como te dije eso no es para mí — sentándose en el escritorio, mientras se burlaba de Mark tratando de que el brazo del traje le quedara

—Mi regalo — dijo extendiendo la mano — ¿no lo olvidaste?

— ¿debía recordar algo? — pregunto tony extrañado

—mi cumpleaños fue ayer, ayer cumplí 15…eres un ingrato, Pepper me envió varios libros. Mama me regalo un avión a control remoto, pero tú no me das nada y eso que yo debería ser tu mejor creación — dijo haciendo un berrinche

—el corazón de tony recibió un golpe fulminante era como si su padre le hubiera hablado con esa frase — vale está bien, are lo que quieras…

—lo que yo quiera eh… ummm, quiero que vuelvas a ser Iron Man

—eso es imposible…

—sé que tienes miedo a perder a tus seres queridos…Yo sentía el mismo miedo cuando te veía la TV, abrazaba mi peluche de Iron Man…deseando que regresaras —tony sintió pena de saber que su hijo se preocupaba por él, pero él no hacía lo mismo por Mark — a mi también me asustaría…pero los héroes son los que caen y vuelven a levantarse, los que han perdido amigos en batalla, pero aun así siguen porque un teniendo miedo saben que hacen lo correcto…por eso sé que eres la mejor persona que puedo conocer en el mundo.

—oye ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un niño?

—no lo sé…pero me siento feliz de convertirme en un buen chico

—bueno no creo que sea gracias a mi

—aunque no lo creas tienes que ver mucho en esto, si me conocieras lo sabrías…

—creo que mi estupidez no me ha dejado hacerlo, pero ahora me tienes entre la espada y la pare

Mark solo se encogió de hombros

—te debo el regalo… pero te mostrare cómo funciona el rayo

Tony se colocó el brazo mecánico, para mostrarle el poder del rayo…pero fue tan fuerte que la fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás… cuando salió de donde había caído miro como Mark se burlaba de él pero realmente era divertido tanto que le dio risa… ahora notaba todo lo que se había perdido de su hijo, también sabia el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Mark antes de mudarse…tal vez cambiaría de opinión y hablaría con su madre para que le dejara vivir con él, tal vez por primera vez podría hacer algo bien…ya no le empezaba a importar el trato ahora solo le importaba poder estar más con su hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

—Toma ponte esta bolsa de hielo —dijo Mark después de burlarse como por diez minutos de su padre.

Tony se colocó la bolsa de hielo en la frente donde era que más le dolía…miro a Mark acercarse con un trapo en su mano a donde estaban los trajes exhibiéndose.

—Que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No ves, limpio los trajes…para que tu gloria como héroe vuelva deben estar los trajes limpios…— se subió al escritorio, levanto su brazo con su dedo extendido…—así no quieras ser un héroe por tu miedo, yo certifico que tú puedes hacer —ahora le señalaba— "se requiere valor para navegar océanos desconocidos"

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

—acaso no viste caricaturas de niño

Tony negó

— Pues snoopy, el Charlie Brown —acerco su rostro al de su padre — primero debes imaginar, cual es la razón para volver a ser un héroe…a quien quieres proteger. A ti, aun amigo…a una chica, primero y principal porque el verdadero tú se volvió un héroe

El tiempo se iba agotando ya iban a miércoles y aun no encontraban una buena razón por la que tony debía volver a ser héroe…se preguntaba por su hijo estaba tan empeñado en esto, después de todo el en un futuro quería serlo, porque no solo entrenarle de una vez, pero recordó que ya casi había pasado un mes…solo quedarían 30 días antes de que Mark se mudara ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿A quién quieres proteger?, rondaban las preguntas por la mente de tony, era tarde ya ese miércoles casi media noche. Aun la respuesta no llegaba…Mark se había quedado acompañándole en el taller esa noche hasta que se quedó dormido en el auto que tony siempre estaba reparando… tomo su chaqueta para arropar a Mark "¿A quién quiero proteger? Susurro"

.

.

.

.

.

—Como van las preparaciones de la expo — pregunto tony

—Ya casi estamos listo, para finales de agosto…podrás presentarte en Nueva York ¿Qué hay de ti con Mark?

—creo que aún tengo un poco de desprecio por él, él lo ha notado…pero en este mes, hemos cambiado

—… ¿creo que eres muy duro con él? Además no creo que deban encariñarse uno con el otro, puede que este sea su último verano juntos, no quiero que ninguno sufra

—como te dije, justo ahora mucho está cambiando…exponer el dolor con el sufrimiento es algo que los genios no solemos hacer, así es como los genios mejor dicho nosotros vivimos la vida. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo, Mark se ocupa de eso

—Tony ¿Por qué le odias?

—…mmm ¿Cómo te lo explico? — Se acercó a Pepper — él es como ese regalo de navidad que nunca te gusto, pero lo aceptas porque no tienes opción…además es un bueno para nada

— no creo que sea un bueno para nada — murmuro Pepper

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tony de verdad aún se preguntaba si era de verdad por protegerlo, que quería volver ser héroe.

—disculpa por no haber pasado antes…es que te note ocupado desde afuera.

Mark encogió sus hombros

—Ya oscureció afuera, creo que deberías tomarte un descanso

—dame un momento, solo una armadura mas

—Mark ¿tienes algo en contra mía?

— ¿Qué? — negó con su cabeza

—Pepper me dijo que estabas sufriendo, yo sabía que estabas sufriendo…lo sabía cada vez que escuchaba hablar y yo te rechazabas

Mark le miraba desconcertado… era increíble que su padre tuviera corazón

—tu siempre quisiste hablar conmigo, pero nunca te deje…tu quien más me admiraba y lo ignore. Estabas triste, tienes dolor aun y yo sigo fingiendo que no lo noto — sus ojos aguaron — te odio, no debiste haber nacido, nunca te quise siempre te dije esas cosas tan desconsideradas… sufres por mi culpa, siempre ha sido así. Lo siento, lo siento…

— No te disculpes — dijo volteando para ver a su padre, mostrándole una gran sonrisa — realmente gracias, si siempre me ha dolido…pero sé que tenías miedo, un hijo no viene con instrucciones — acomodándose sus gafas — es genial ser tu hijo, no todos pueden decir mi padre es Anthony Stark, siempre me inspiraste a querer crear grandes cosas, de verdad gracias tony. Gracias

— eres un enano fastidioso…

Otra vez se habían quedado hasta tarde en el taller… Mark se había quedado dormido de nuevo en el auto, tony lo observo por unos minutos cono si el tiempo se detuviera… ya sé a quién quiero proteger—pensó muy seguro. Tomo su teléfono y marco a Pepper

—espero y valga la pena que llames a las 11:50 de la noche

—recuerdas lo de mi presentación

—yo lo organizo… crees que lo olvidare.

—necesito agregues algo mas


End file.
